


Good Morning

by crewofthearcadia



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Fantasy - Fandom, Original Work, Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, Massage, Oral, Romance, Sex, goblin/human, shortstack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crewofthearcadia/pseuds/crewofthearcadia
Summary: An overworked guardsman comes home to find his goblin fiance ready to help him relax.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Human Character(s)/Original Goblin Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	Good Morning

June 24th, 37 AF

Spiresburg was a metropolis that never slept, and not just because of the cabal of vampires that allegedly live among the populace. At any given hour, there was some collection of establishments open to cater to a clientele that was only ever awake at that hour. That meant that the city guard needed to be on duty at all hours as well. That, unfortunately, meant some guards had to pull double duty and work a full eighteen hours without sleep. One such individual trudged their way to a brick apartment building in a relatively nice part of town.

As he walked towards his home, Drendan found himself in a weird state, exhausted but too exhausted to actually relax enough to fall asleep. He would lie in bed, stare at the ceiling with half-lidded eyes, wait to finally pass out, have a minor panic attack as he felt himself drifting off, and repeat the process until he eventually blacked out. He would wake up sore, tired, probably hungry, and not looking forward to immediately going back to work. He could probably take something to help him sleep, but those things always left him with a headache, so he'd be miserable either way.

He saluted two comrades still on duty as they marched past. A rash of assaults in the more well-to-do parts of the city had put everyone on high alert. No block was free of a paroling guard. Some guys didn't even bother to go home, just sleeping in an empty holding cell until their next shift. In all honesty, Drendan should have done that. His precinct was an uphill walk from his apartment, a journey that was going to be worse as his aching muscles wouldn't have time to recover from his earlier patrol.

Yet he kept moving forward, a single image in his head driving him onward. A small, peaceful face soundly snoozing next to him. He liked to be there when his fiance woke up. While she never said it, when he wasn't there in the morning she'd get nervous. If it kept her from worrying, he could live with some back pain.

Drendan opened the double doors into the apartment building, silently acknowledging the night guard as he started getting ready to end his own shift. Thankfully his apartment was only on the second floor, as his legs were physically burning by this point. He leaned on the door to catch his breath and wait for the pain to subside. He pulled out a key and, with a loud, painful 'crack' from his overworked spine, bent over to unlock the door.

The door creaked open, harmonizing with a agonized groan from its opener. Neither Drendan nor his fiance ever had guests over, so the living room had been converted into an alchemical workshop. It gave his love a place to work when she had the desire the make or test something, saving her a trip to her shop. Plus, the room had the most windows in the apartment, so when something started smoking, it could be vented quickly. The windows also faced an empty lot, so when something caught fire it could be chucked without worry, usually.

Drendan quietly made his way to his bedroom. His nose picked up the aroma of strawberries, weird. He silently inched the door open, revealing a naked goblin with an hourglass figure sitting on the bed. Talrix, his beautiful fiance, was bathed in soft candlelight. Her black hair was done up in pigtails.

As happy as he was to see her, Drendan didn't trust to his sleep deprived eyes to not be playing tricks on him. “Trix? That you?”

“Hey, sweetie,” she said in a singsong voice. “This is, what, the third double shift you've had to work this week?”

Drendan shrugged, “People are scared. You didn't have to wait up for me.”

“After I watched you limp away with bags under your eyes this morning? Of course I did. You need a good nights sleep, baby.”

“Are you gonna be my little, green teddy bear,” he asked with a suggestive smile.

“I have a better idea. Take off your clothes and lie down for me.” She patted the spot next to her.

“Trix, I'm too tired for sex right now.”

“I'm not asking for sex, I just want to help you relax.”

Drendan shrugged again and began to strip off his clothes. Talrix bit her lip as his chiseled, dark-skinned figure was unveiled, a body well built from years as an adventurer and kept in peak condition by his profession as a guard. Naked, the human rested on his back next to his beloved alchemist.

Talrix ran a hand down his chest. “Poor baby. Momma Trixy spent all day making something that should help you sleep.” She produced a bottle of a pink, oil-like liquid. Uncorking it, Drendan once more caught the scent of strawberries. He gave a content sigh as the goblin poured the pleasant smelling fluid onto him. “This will relax you, sooth those aching muscles, and it won't give you a headache like all those other, nasty concoctions those hacks out there push.” She spread the oil around his chest, working it down to his abs, “It's absorbed through the skin, so all you have to do is lay back and enjoy.”

Drendan sighed again, as the the sweet smelling oil and the soft, warm hands of his lover slowly started to relieve days of stress and pain. Talrix poured more of the liquid onto her own chest and sandwiched his arm between her ample breasts. She slowly moved her body up and down the limb. Little by little, the soreness of his arm faded away. “Fuck,” Drendan sighed happily.

The goblin pulled herself up along his arm to get closer to his face, planting a quick kiss on his cheek. “How you feeling, handsome? My stuff doing the trick?”

Drendan groaned, “Yes. Gods, please do the other one.”

“Of course, cutie.” She climbed over him, leaving a trail of kisses in her wake. Talrix applied another dose of oil to her chest and repeated the process on her fiance's other arm. Occasionally, her slit would brush against him, causing her to give quiet moans as she glided on his arm.

Drendan closed his eyes, too comfortable to move, gods she was a miracle worker. The sounds of Talrix's moans and the squishing of oil were perfect white noise. He felt a sudden wetness on his ear, a small tongue running over the edge. “It seems somebody is enjoying this,” the goblin whispered into his ear. A finger gently nudged his cock, hard from the goblin's ministration. “Do you want me to take care of that for you?”

“Please.”

Talrix planted her fat ass on Drendan's stomach. She dipped her pinky in the oil bottle and applied it to her lips. Slowly she took him into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down, each time going deeper and deeper. She took him to the base, holding herself there as she brought her oiled hands over to gently fondle his balls. Still deep in her throat, she resumed sucking him off. Drendan could feel her squirming on top of him, trying to get herself without making him do anything.

“Trix, honey?”

She slowly lifted her head up, releasing his cock her her mouth with a 'pop', “Yes, dear?”

Time to let her have some fun too. “I want you to ride my dick. I want to see that fat ass of yours bounce on my cock.”

He heard a quiet “Thank you” as Talrix scooted down. “Now, don't you move. You just let doctor Trix work her magic.” She lifted up and positioned her womanhood over his rod. With a wet slap, she brought herself down, taking him inside. She resisted the urge to yell and instead released a haggard breath, “Fuck yes.” She settled into a rhythm as she bounced on him, moaning every time she touched down. The wonderful magic of this miracle oil, a hot, tight goblin snatch, and the lovely sight of a jiggly green butt bouncing around; this was heaven. He died on his way home, and this was his reward in paradise. 

“Yeah, baby,” Talrix said softly. “You love this sweet gob pussy, don't you? How's this for a goodnight kiss?” She was trying not to ride him too hard, this was supposed to help him sleep after all. “Yes. Yes. A nice hard cock is just what I need before bed. Fuck, yes.” Drendan's breathing quicken. “You close, baby? Do it. Shoot that hot cum into me. I want it. Pump this little cum dump full, baby.” The goblin slipped a hand between her legs to tease her clit and bring on her own climax.

With a final groan, Drendan came, releasing a hot stream of cum into his fiance. Talrix continued to ride, rubbing herself and milking his cock for everything it had. She moaned loudly as she reached her own orgasm. The goblin slipped off her beloved's cock, panting and letting herself calm down.

She climbed off and grabbed the bottle, “Back to work.”

This time with her hands, Talrix massaged the oil into her partner's legs. Drendan moaned as the sorest part of him was finally treated. The little alchemist quietly hummed as she continued her work. Drendan once more closed his eyes, listening to the sweet voice of his little, green miracle worker, feeling her warm hands run up and down a now painless leg, slowly drifting off to sleep.

==========

Sunlight spilled into the bedroom, meeting Drendan's face and coaxing him awake. For a split second he was scared when he didn't feel anything, no throbbing in his legs, no stiffness in his back, no aching around his eyes. Then he felt the weight on his stomach. Looking down, he saw his small, goblin fiance draped across him on her own stomach, softly snoring. He gently moved her off and next to him, wrapping an arm around her and holding her close. He checked the clock, he had to go to work in an hour, if he went back to sleep now either he would sleep the rest of the day, or the alarm would startle him up, undoing most of Talrix's work.

He opted to lay there, listening to the goblin's breaths, feeling her heartbeat against his chest, the smell of strawberries still in the air and covering both of them. 

He finally felt her stir. “Morning, Trix.”

She snuggled closer into him. “Morning. How you feeling?”

“Fucking fantastic.” He grew only slightly more serious, “I might have to work another double today.”

“You're getting paid for all this right,” she asked sleepily.

“Yeah.”

“Good. Milk those fuckers for ev...” Tralix fell back to sleep.

Drendan smiled, actually looking forward to the march home tonight.


End file.
